Carry On
by CassidysPersona
Summary: Narcissa is there for her close friend Florence Nott when her husband shows his true colours in public. Set before Florence's death and appearances from baby Draco and Theo. Mild mentions of abuse.


**A/N: Hello everyone,**

 **I've finally finished college and I will be going onto a job in three-weeks-time. This idea popped into my head not sure how, but I decided to explore Theo Nott's mother and father's relationship I can sense he wasn't a nice man. Also, I made up his name as I'm not entirely sure what it is and I really like the name Florence so I've named Theo's mother Florence. Shout out to TinyLexie whose an amazing writer check out TinyLexi's fanfictions you will not be disappointed! I give TinyLexie credit for inspiring me to explore other characters in the series and for being great to talk to about head-canons. I will get onto the fic I discussed with you about I've started the first chapter. Also, Regulus makes another debut my head canon is that he would've had a good relationship with Draco if he was alive so, for this fic he makes an appearance. I know he died in 1979 but I just wanted to write him in.**

 **Feel free to read and review :)**

 **From**

 **CassidysPersona**

 _"If you're lost and alone_  
 _Or you're sinking like a stone_  
 _Carry on_  
 _May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground_  
 _Carry on" - Carry On, FUN  
_

Narcissa always liked being a hostess in fact she had always watched her mother host parties and picked up tips from there. Now as an adult she was not just a hostess she was a wife and a mother. A mother who had organised childcare before dinner, and a hostess whose job it was to keep her guests happy, she had a slight feeling her guests wouldn't take to toddling one-year-olds being about; they were trip hazards, they weren't exactly able to start conversations, unless you counted babbling and mimicking as talking. Even though the Crabbe and Goyle family were attending they had made other arrangements for childcare.

Narcissa quickly flattened the creases on her dress and walked towards the fireplace. She had a feeling her first guests were Florence, Alexander Nott and their son Theodore. He was a month older than Draco but the two boys in the past played well together and the two mothers had encouraged their friendship by meeting weekly for some tea and a talk. Florence spoke quite a lot about her husband and how she wasn't happy, she frequently told Narcissa how she envied her and Lucius. Then told her how Alexander was far from a positive role in Theo's life and that she hated leaving her son with his father. Florence knew he didn't engage with him and she frequently came home to a teary infant and she knew that Alexander had done nothing but ignore him all day. Narcissa had given tissues and words of reassurance but Florence was not happy; she hated her husband and hated leaving her son in the situation but she couldn't leave. That would disgrace both family names and she feared for her life.

First was Florence with Theo on her hip, he had big soft brown eyes, matching his soft brown hair on his head. His cheeks were chubby and red, he was teething his molars. He was using his fingers as a teething toy and rubbing his ear with his free hand, "I'm glad to see you," Narcissa told her friend as a smile spread across her face. Narcissa was about to talk again when Theodore started to babble, indicating he wanted to be greeted, "hello Theo," as she acknowledged him a smile spread across his face, "you are such a smiler," she said to him in a voice that was completely different to her formal voice. It was loving and high pitched, "I bet you want to see Draco don't you," she held her hands in front of him and without hesitation Theodore reached out for her, Narcissa took him off his mother before sitting him comfortably on her hip, "I roped Reg into helping tonight, he has a good relationship with Draco so I hope you don't mind?"

"Then I should probably inform him about a few things then," it wasn't that Florence didn't trust Narcissa's youngest cousin but also knew he wasn't aware of Theo's needs and she wanted to make some things clear. Narcissa gestured for Florence to make her way upstairs into the playroom before following behind. As they reached the top of the stairs there was a lot of giggling and squealing coming from behind the playroom door.

As they got closer they saw Regulus was stepping towards Draco with large steps and letting his curly hair fall in front of his face, "Got you!" Regulus quickly scooped the one year old up and tickled his tummy making him squeal even louder. It was only when he saw two women stood in the doorway looking amused that he turned Draco the right way up and put him down onto the floor. He sorted his hair out and smoothed creases out of his shirt and then walked towards Florence, "Florence, how lovely to you see you," he said as he took her hand and kissed it before straightening himself back up, he looked down when he felt two arms wrap around his leg and he saw Draco looking up at him smiling, "no Alexander?" he queried.

"He is coming but Theo spilt his drink all over Alexander's lap. So, he told me to take him and go," Florence explained then she saw the two cousins exchange worried looks, "Narcissa tells me you're looking after the children before dinner?" Florence chose not to make a mountain out of a mole hill as she knew they worried about her.

"Yes, I am," Regulus replied, he felt a small hand hit his leg and he looked down to find Draco, using his small hands it didn't hurt him but Regulus wasn't about to let Draco get away with it, "stop it!" he scolded bending down to Draco's level, a sternness on his face that was identical to his father's when he finally had enough, "you do not hit me Draco it is very rude," he had Draco's two little fists cupped around his large hands making the infant struggle, "stop," he sounded angry now and it was a tone Draco wasn't used too, his grey eyes filled with tears, "you are fine Draco stop crying," Regulus watched as his godson's bottom lip quivered to stop any forthcoming tantrum the nearly nineteen-year-old lifted him up and balanced him on his hip, "listen you've got Theo here to play so you need to be nice," Regulus whispered into Draco's ear and Draco turned his head to face him, "got it?"

Draco made a whine that sounded like 'yes' he put his hand behind Regulus's head and started to play with his hair. It was a comforter that he had used since birth. Narcissa had let him grasp onto her hair whilst she got him off to sleep and hair to Draco was a source of comfort, "mama," he reached his arms out for his mother but as he did he pulled a little bit of hair from Regulus's head. Narcissa handed Theo back to Florence before taking her son off her cousin immediately Draco's hand went to his mother's hair he twirled her long blonde hair around his finger. His attention was then pulled when he saw Theo, he waved his hand and like he did with Regulus he took some of his mother's hair with him as he waved, "''dore!" he giggled and struggled to untangle his hand tom from his mother's hair he pointed to his friend, "'dore!"

"Theo hasn't had a very good day with his father. So, he might be a bit emotional when I go downstairs, I have his comforter," Florence dug into her bag and then pulled out a soft blue blanket, "so if he gets really distressed let him have this," she threw the blue blanket to Regulus who placed it over his shoulder, "I changed him before we left so I don't think you will need to do that, he likes sitting on your lap so if you don't mind. Then he shouldn't need a bottle because he'll be having dinner but if he starts squeezing his hands together then I have this one," she pulled out what looked like a flask but as she opened-up the flask-type object out came a bottle that had been in a Luke-warm temperature, "not to disturb you but that is milk from me so please don't lose any of it," she couldn't help but laugh when Regulus hesitantly took the bottle from her, he was like it with Narcissa. Something about the fact that it had come from them made him shudder, "then that should be it, oh! He's teething that's what I needed to tell you about he will chew on everything so please let him chew on this," she pulled out a multi-coloured ring with different animals on and some were filled with what looked like water, "charm it to chill as the water filled parts are supposed to freeze up. Do you understand everything?"

"Comforter, sit him on my lap if teary, bottle if needed and then this ring type thing," he held it on his finger and swung it side to side. Then he set the items that Florence had gave him aside on the shelf that had books, "I think I'm with you."

"Right Theo mummy is going to join the grown-ups," Florence without a warning passed him to Regulus and the older man wrapped his arms around the infant to stop him from falling, "thank you Reg darling," she walked out leaving her son to blink in confusion. Florence and Narcissa walked down the staircase where there was lots of chatter in the seating area, Mr and Mrs Crabbe, Mr and Mrs Goyle, Mr and Mrs Parkinson, Mcnair, Evan Rosier and Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange were all huddled together. Lucius had pulled Alexander aside and Narcissa could see Florence's body language change once saw her husband.

"...honestly Lucius I don't know how you handle a baby so well, Theodore is in no way shape or form Death Eater material. He's too soft then again if his mother wasn't such a soft-touch with him I would probably have a son whose able to be without his mother," Alexander thankfully missed the look Lucius gave him whilst he turned around to look at Florence, "ah Narcissa," he stepped forward and took her hand kissing it before straightening himself back up, "always a pleasure to see you as always Mrs Malfoy. Flossie you've managed to get that son of ours off your hip, what did you do? Stun him?" he made a cold chuckle at his own joke one which Florence didn't laugh at, "Flossie dear I was joking," he pulled her forward and stared into her big brown eyes, ones that their son had inherited, "it's no wonder the boy cries all the time, he's with you all the time. He never cries with me the boy wouldn't dare."

"I've told you not to call me Flossie," she reminded her husband. He responded by giving her a sneer. It had been a name her deceased mother had called her and it was a name she didn't let anyone else use, "as for Theo he's with Draco and Regulus upstairs, now if you excuse me I was talking to Narcissa," she went to walk but Alexander grabbed her wrist and held it in a crushing grip.

"You tell that woman too much," he snarled into her ear and Florence felt a chill travel down her spine, "I don't trust her not to go blabbing to that sister of hers-"

"Narcissa," Florence pushed his hand off her wrist and then rubbed the red mark he had left with her free hand, "is my best friend and I trust her with my life, I trust her cousin and I don't particularly trust Bellatrix but I trust Narcissa and she wouldn't tell her anything. Now if you excuse me I was talking to my friend," she felt Alexander's glare from behind her as she made her way towards her close friend who was talking to the Crabbe's. At first, Narcissa thought it was Bellatrix who had lent her head on her shoulder as Bellatrix had a habit of approaching from behind but she then realised it was Florence.

"are you ok?" she asked as she saw the worry in Florence's big brown eyes, "what's happened?"

Upstairs Regulus had sat Theo down on the ground next to Draco, whilst he tried to find a toy for Theodore to play with. He was a smart boy and Draco's charmed toys bored him after a while, whilst he dug in the box Draco noticed his friend was reaching for his toy dragon. It wasn't really Draco's fault Bellatrix tormented him frequently with the dragon, she would take it off him and make him beg with his tears to make her give it him back. So, because of this, Draco, had become rather protective of his dragon and nobody could touch it, not even his friend. Regulus turned just as Draco used his teeth to bite Theo on the arm. There was a scream of pain and Draco, who realised there and then that Theo was crying quickly wandered off into the corner.

Regulus dashed over to Theo and Theo lifted his arms up. His brown eyes filled with tears as soon as he was in Regulus's arms he hid his face into his neck, "Alright Theo calm down," Regulus moved his arm and inspected the bite, there were teeth marks but the skin wasn't broken. "Draco!" Regulus shouted and Draco shook his head refusing to come over. Regulus dug out of his pocket his wand and used a healing spell on Theo's arm to heal the bite mark. His arm healed quickly but Theo was still crying tears soaked into Regulus's shirt and he felt two small hands grip onto his hair. Regulus used his wand with his free hand to summon the comforter from the shelf. It was very soft and he could smell the perfume that Florence wore coming from it. It was as if Theo had smelt it too as he turned his head to rest on Regulus's shoulder and then reached out for his familiar comforter. Theo snuggled his head into the blanket and he started to calm down, with Theo calm enough Regulus turned his attention to Draco, "Draco Lucius Malfoy come here now," he ordered through gritted teeth. This time, Draco, knew he couldn't get away with this. The blonde boy walked over very slowly, when he was close enough Regulus took him by the hand and pulled him over, "Draco you have just bitten Theo that is not acceptable," Regulus was balancing Theo on his hip whilst he was crouched down, "you need to say sorry to him," Draco looked down at the floor he knew he had done wrong. He was a smart baby and sometimes it was his downfall, "Draco."

"Sowee," he managed to choke out before he himself burst into tears. Tears started to roll down his face and he used his chubby fists to rub his eyes. Regulus put his arm around Draco and then pulled him up, so both boys were resting on both of his hips, "Sowee!" he screamed as he hid his head into Regulus's neck gripping onto the curls of his cousin's hair.

"I think you're both getting hungry," Regulus guessed given the fact he knew Draco got over-emotional before dinner. Theo pointed to the bottle on the shelf and then looked at Regulus, "alright come on then," he put both boys onto the floor and took their small chubby hands to take them over to the shelf, "Draco yours is coming," Regulus summoned for Dobby and the house-elf appeared within seconds, "Dobby please could you get a bottle for Draco, tell Cissy I asked you to get it because the two young masters are wanting their bottles."

"Y-y-yes, yes, of course, Master Regulus so polite, Kreacher is lucky to have such a polite Master…I will go right away," within seconds Dobby had disapperated with a faint crack. Regulus lifted Theo up to sit him on his lap, immediately Theo grabbed the bottle from Regulus's hands and leant his head against Regulus's chest.

"Draco yours is coming," he reassured his godson and cousin who was beginning to get teary again, "Woah Theo slow down," Regulus took hold of it and tried to regulate the speed the young master Nott was drinking,

Within seconds Dobby reappeared and Draco's eyes lit up at the sight of his bottle, "Draco, remember to say thank you," Regulus knew the importance of being kind to House-Elves, it was just a shame that neither of his family apart from his mother and occasionally his father knew how to be nice to house-elves. Dobby nervously passed the bottle to Regulus, "thank you Dobby, Draco," he raised an eyebrow at his cousin and the one-year-old looked at Dobby.

"Ta," Draco lifted his arms up to Regulus eyes still teary with both babies on his lap Regulus was beginning to understand how it must've been for his older cousins looking after himself and Sirius.

Downstairs Narcissa had left the party to make sure everything was all set in the way she liked it. Florence had followed her in and shut the door behind her, worry spread across her face. Narcissa turned around and walked over to Florence opening her arms out, "come on I know you're not right," Narcissa held her tight and let her friend hug her, Florence had been like a sister to her. Not that she didn't already have sisters one she had to disown and the other was so blinded by love for The Dark Lord that family was lost on her so Florence had been the sister she needed, "what's he done now?" she asked.

"He tells me that I tell you too much, he thinks you're going to tell Bellatrix but I know you wouldn't! He then says I'm too soft on Theo but in all honesty, I don't want him to serve as a Death Eater. I'm proud of our heritage but he's such a sensitive baby I can't think of him as risking his life," Florence pulled away from Narcissa, Narcissa looked at Florence concerned. Florence was a brilliant mum but Alexander's constant remarks were bringing down her confidence and it was something Narcissa was far too aware of, "I love my son more than anything Cissa."

"Oh, that sounds like our sons," Narcissa's hearing picked up and there was a combination of Draco and Theo's cries. They were getting louder and louder until she heard his voice going.

"…and then you've got Bellatrix who sits on Orion's shoulder and…I can't tell you about The Dog Star but I can tell you about Leo the Lion," he opened the double doors to the dining room and entered with both boys in tears. He leant to the left and let Narcissa take Draco, then he leant right and let Florence take Theo, "I've tried but they are hungry. I regret to inform you though that Draco bit Theo," he looked left to right at both mothers and they were just as shocked as each other, "but, in his defence it's Bellatrix's fault if she didn't torment so much with his toy dragon then Theo reaching out for it wouldn't have been a problem. I healed his bite mark and I gave Draco a stern talking too which worked but now he's a little bit beyond me being able to console. Theo however, he's had a cuddle and his bottle, but I think he wants you," Regulus said to Florence who was busy trying to soothe her son. Narcissa was cradling Draco letting him twirl with her blonde hair again.

"Alright sweetie calm down," Florence soothed as Theo continued to cry, "shh, shh, shh," she walked backwards and forwards bouncing Theodore gently, "Theodore come on darling, daddy won't be happy," she missed the concerned look Regulus gave Narcissa.

"He does realise that Theo is a baby right? That is what babies do," Regulus pointed out, he knew his father hadn't been brilliant with raising himself and Sirius but at least Orion accepted babies cried, whilst Walburga claimed it to be a weakness after the age of one.

"Alexander doesn't like him crying as he gets annoyed. I had to stop him shaking him when he was tiny," Florence swallowed a lump she remembered clearly. Alexander had screamed in his face and it was lucky Florence rushed in before Alexander shook him, she quickly grabbed her son and cradled him making soothing noises but Alexander just snarled at her and that was they day that he claimed his wife to be too soft and his son to be weak and so started the nagging remarks. Florence made a noise like she had been doused with cold water. Eyes widened she covered her mouth with her hand. Mirroring his mother Theo did the same exact same but not because of shock, "you cannot tell anyone I told you, he told me never to speak of it. Oh Merlin Regulus please, Narcissa please don't tell anyone," she stared at them her big brown eyes pleading with them both, "he'll kill me."

Narcissa stepped towards Florence she gave Draco to Regulus, her arms rested on her shoulder. Florence let two large tears run down her face, "Florence, why didn't you tell me? Shaking a baby is so dangerous. Reg, take Theo, he's getting distressed."

"I've already told you so much, I trust you Cissa! I can't leave Theodore. He'd never survive with Alexander," Florence was in a state her eyes were so full of tears that she could barely see Narcissa. Her hands were shaking, her voice so small and childlike, "I can't die."

Narcissa wrapped her arms around her best friend, stroking her hair and rubbing her back, "Florence it's ok. We will help you…he can't get away with treating you like he does," Narcissa looked over at Regulus who he himself looked rather concerned, "listen, I don't mind seeing you cry but I'm worried Alexander will walk in…so we'll talk properly later. For both your sakes dry your eyes and look like you are helping me with last minute touches."

It was fifteen minutes later when everyone was seated for dinner. Draco and Theo were sat on raised seats, strapped in to protect them from standing up and falling from a raised height. Narcissa set a plate with a spoon in front of her son and Florence did the same. Both boys cheered up immensely once their food was in front of them, "I must say Narcissa you've really outdone yourself," Mrs Crabbe announced as she admired the décor of the room and the presentation of the table and food.

"I must agree with Mrs Crabbe, Narcissa," Mrs Parkinson spoke up, her husband bedside her was aware of the glare that Narcissa giving him, "you always host such wonderful parties. Your son as well is such a treasure," she looked at Draco who stared up at her with his big grey eyes, "Pansy is with my mother at the moment but she and Draco will be such good friends."

"Theo," Florence made sure her son ate a few carrots and a piece of broccoli, "eat this poppet."

Theo breathed in and then out, before picking up the spoon to scoop a piece of carrot up with, "You shouldn't pander to him Florence let him decide," Alexander whispered as he shook his head at his wife, "is it any wonder he cries so much?" it was like Theo had sensed the tension between his parents. The one-year-old started to sniffle, he put the spoon down and looked over at Narcissa, "Theodore stop it! You are fine," he spotted from the corner of his eye his son, reaching out for Narcissa, "for Merlin's sake Theodore, you are too much like your mother."

"Hello," Narcissa said softly as she lifted the teary infant out of his seat, "Alexander, this is my Manor and I do not appreciate you raising your voice," Narcissa balanced Theo on her hip, "also, the raised voice is clearly upsetting your son."

"The boy is fine, he's just used to being coddled," Alexander, however, gave a stiff nod and then went back to his food, "you'll ruin your son to Narcissa. Show them kindness from birth and it all goes wrong, that isn't how you raise future Death Eaters."

Lucius felt his hand grip tighter around his goblet, he was not going to let his anger known though. Not until later, "That's it sweetheart back to your mother," Narcissa gave Theo back to Florence before walking back to Draco, he looked at his mother and studied her face, "eat your food Draco please," Narcissa pushed the vegetables closer to him on the plate.

"I mean how can one family have two defects?" Alexander's wine intake was kicking in and he was beginning to let his mouth run before his brain could say 'stop', "it's got to do with parenting."

"Come on Nott, that's a bit harsh, that's my Aunt you're talking about," Evan Rosier spoke up first before Bellatrix could, after all, Druella was his aunt and if it hadn't for the fact she had always been nice to him then he wouldn't have said anything, "anyway, we all know that Andromeda was different, look at Bellatrix and Narcissa they're fine."

"Sirius was a different case altogether," Narcissa added giving Evan a small nod of approval, as to say: well done, "look at Regulus," she leant her head to her left where Regulus was sat, "same mother and father he's turned out to be a fine well-bred pureblood, I do not appreciate the dig at my family Nott."

"Alexander please," Florence pleaded with her husband, she hated him intoxicated. He had a foul temper when sober, alcohol just added fuel to the fire, "this isn't the time or place you are embarrassing yourself."

"Me, embarrass myself? When the whole Black family have more than enough embarrassments. I mean out of all three sisters one has produced an heir, the youngest. The oldest hasn't even got it in her to be pregnant or be a mother," he saw the look of anger wash over Bellatrix's face, her dark eyes suddenly seemed darker.

"Watch your tongue Nott," Bellatrix warned feeling her blood boil, "and any more about my family I'll ensure you will see me angry."

"Not to mention the middle one who ran off with a mudblood and has a freak for a daughter," that was it, Bellatrix lost her nerve and she got up from her seat just as Narcissa rose from hers.

"I want you to leave Alexander. Florence and Theo can stay but I want you out," Narcissa spoke first she let Bellatrix walk behind Mr Nott, "you've insulted my family and disrespected my home, out."

"Do you really think I would leave without my wife and son?" Alexander laughed but then he felt a wand jab in his back, "Florence get your stuff, we're leaving-"

"I said I want you out," Narcissa was angry, she was protecting Florence and Theo but also she couldn't stand the man and she wanted him gone, "not Florence or Theo," Narcissa looked up to Bellatrix the two sisters communicated with their eyes, Narcissa gave her sister permission to do whatever she needed to do.

"You heard her," Bellatrix snarled she jabbed her wand further into his back which Alexander couldn't help but make a grunt of pain and his face showed pain, "my sister wants you out, so get up and leave."

"Fine," Alexander pushed himself up and then stared at Florence, "you want to stay here? With this lot, fine. Don't think I'll let you come home," he straightened himself up and then sent a glare at Narcissa, "you haven't heard the last of this Narcissa-"

"OUT!" Bellatrix screamed which automatically set the two babies off, they cried in sync and reached their arms out for their mother's, "threaten my sister again and I won't be scared to hurt you."

Alexander disapparated with a loud CRACK Florence, who was holding her son cradling him looked over at Narcissa, "Thank you," she mouthed her eyes tearful, "it's ok Theo," Florence soothed as her son hid his head into her chest.

There was a moment of awkward silence, then, Mr Crabbe spoke up, "is anyone else having potatoes?" he asked as he eyed the two left over potatoes. There was the sound of laughter coming from Lucius.

"Help yourself," Narcissa told him and Mr Crabbe gladly accepted, "Florence, I will get Dobby to set up the spare room. Draco's cot, I'll make it big enough for the two boys to share."

Florence looked at Narcissa, no words needed to be spoken. It was obvious from Florence's face that she was thankful, "I must warn you Draco does spread out in his sleep," Lucius informed as he remembered frequently waking up his son, finding him asleep in many different positions.

After speeches, words of thanks and desserts everyone had gravitated into the main drawing room. Whilst Florence and Narcissa were upstairs getting their sons ready for bed, "Thank you," Florence said as she took a sleepsuit from Narcissa, the boys were both the same size and with Florence unable to go home without her life at risk it meant that Theo didn't have any spare changes of clothes, "come on poppet," she said to Theo, laying him on the floor; she undressed him, changed him and the put him into the sleepsuit that had constellations on. He still had tears in his eyes and he looked rather nervous, "shh," she said as she lifted him up and held him close to her chest, "Draco likes going to bed doesn't he?" Florence observed as her friend laid her son down on the mattress of the large cot, Draco giggled and clapped his hands excitedly.

"This is why," Narcissa winked at her friend before reaching her wand up to the ceiling, within seconds the ceiling was charmed to look like a clear night sky. An explosion of stars and the moon shone over the cot, "he loves it, don't you?" Narcissa gently tapped his tummy before leaning him down to kiss goodnight. Draco, looked up at the ceiling his eyes slowly shutting, "I expanded the cot so there's enough room for them both, Theo might like the ceiling it's very relaxing. Lucius prefers the darkness of a room at night though," Narcissa placed a blanket over Draco and then summoned for one for Theo, "why don't you lie him down and then we can talk," Narcissa suggested. The blonde witch waited whilst Florence put Theo on his back and then started to stroke his soft brown hair not moving until his eyelids shut and his breathing became heavy.

The two women made their way into Florence's room for the night. The bed was made with blankets folded on top, Florence walked over to the window and stared up at the night sky, "I can't believe he did that," she said embarrassed by her husband's behaviour, "Narcissa I am so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Narcissa reassured her close friend. With a wave of her wand, Narcissa summoned for a nightgown for Florence, "Alexander isn't your responsibility. I don't hold you responsible for any of his actions," Narcissa reassured her friend, "he doesn't deserve you," Narcissa spoke softly as she saw Florence's eyes fill with tears, "you can stay for as long as you need," Narcissa squeezed Florence's shoulder, she couldn't relate to her friend in any shape or form. Lucius loved her; respected her even took care of their son. Alexander was a horrible man, how someone as kind as Florence ended up with him baffled Narcissa and it also baffled her, how Florence cared about him despite everything he was capable of even when she said she hated him, the tone of her voice made Narcissa think that she didn't mean it, "I mean it, you and Theo can stay for as long as you need."

"Thank you Cissa," Florence smiled at her friend, trying to put on a façade but, Narcissa wasn't stupid or blind and this façade was lost on Florence, "I need to check on Theo."

Five minutes later Narcissa found Florence sat on the chair in Draco's nursery with Theo in her arms. Draco, who usually slept through the night was awake in his cot staring up at the stars in the charmed sky, "you normally stay asleep Dragon what is wrong with you?" Narcissa saw tears in his eyes and he was sniffling, "Florence was Draco awake when Theo woke up?"

"No," she replied dreamily the look on her face was content, Theo really did bring out the best in her, "however, he did start turning but then he stopped so I guessed he went back to sleep. Sorry if I knew he was awake."

"Is isn't your fault at all," Narcissa lifted Draco up then as soon as he was in contact with his mother, the blonde boy burst into tears, "oh Draco," Narcissa rubbed his back and soothed him by making calming 'shh' noises, "what's wrong darling?" she asked as she smoothed the soft blonde hair on his head, "you can sense something isn't right can't you?" she whispered, "well don't worry, it's all ok."

"Mama," Draco gripped onto her hair and hid his head into her neck. Narcissa frowned in concern, Draco wasn't always this cuddly in fact he had become more independent since his first birthday. However, the outburst from both Alexander and Bellatrix had shocked him and Theo but whilst Theo was content in his mother's arms Draco was doing everything he could to be as close to his mother as possible.

With Narcissa's touch, Draco was close to falling asleep again, but he was disturbed when Regulus opened up the door making him lift his head up to see who was there. Regulus, walked in and smiled at Draco making the one-year-old reach his arms out, "Reg, Reg."

"Hey, buddy why are you awake?" he asked as he took Draco from Narcissa and he hid his face into Regulus's neck, "you normally sleep well. Everything ok?" he asked Narcissa who started to sort the cot out again she draped both blankets over the edge of the cot and then stood aside so Florence could put her son back in, "why is Draco awake?" Regulus asked as he watched how content Theo was compared to his godson.

"I take a guess on Bellatrix and Alexander's outburst," Narcissa answered with a hint of frustration in her voice, "he knows Bella gets fired up if she's mentioned."

"Are you ok Florence?" Regulus asked he had been concerned about her since Alexander departed but he hadn't been able to slip away until now, "people have been asking for you. I told them you're busy with your son to keep them quiet."

"Thanks," Florence smiled at the younger man in front of her, "since when did you get so grown up anyway?" she had a fondness in her voice, the compliment caused Regulus's cheeks to tint pink, "it's strange, I still see you as this little first year, with curly hair and a cute smile. "I mean you still have curly hair and a cute smile but you're a man."

"You'll always be little Reggie to me though," Narcissa winked at her cousin and he pretended to be offended, "I was the only who could hold him without him screaming. Thank you," Narcissa slowly took Draco off her cousin and made an 'shh' noise when he started to cry, "shh," she soothed again when lying him back down into his cot. She closed the curtains and watched as the stars in the sky twinkled, "that should do it. Right we'll make our faces known again, would you like some wine or firewhisky?" she asked Florence after all, after the dramatic evening she thought her friend needed some.

"Only a little bit I need to be able to hear Theo," she responded with a look of concern at her son, "he's sleeping so calmly here," she then made a 'hn' noise clearing her throat as she felt it getting tight as tears started to form in her eyes, "that says a lot about his home doesn't it? He can't sleep deep enough at home as he's always aware of us arguing."

"Hey, hey, hey," Narcissa walked over to her emotional friend and wrapped her arms around her, "listen, Theo is fine he will be fine. It's you I am worried about," Narcissa pulled away and put her hands to Florence's tear-stained cheeks, "he will be fine ok, so come on let's make our faces known and then you can go to bed ok."

"Why are you so kind to me?" Florence asked she almost sounded inaudible, "you, Lucius, Regulus, why are you so kind?"

"You're my closest friend Florence, of course, I'm kind to you," Narcissa smiled trying to calm her friend down, "the boys will be ok."


End file.
